fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Many Chapter 3
Out of Many 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 Chapter 3: Welcome to Blank Written by But, only for a second! She, at the sight of my eyes locking with hers from the far side of the field, turned away and ran, into the trees. Amazed and deathly curious, I ran after her, taking my instant fire sticks with me. Jumping through the trees and plants was much harder than she made it look in her second of retreat. Or maybe, she was having just as much trouble, but was just enough ahead that I couldn't see her? I was willing to accept both theories, her being just that much faster or her being some super-speed individual that could rip through ground cover without a trace. I followed a straight path until I was out of the trees and into a smaller, more interesting clearing. This one was cast in clouds and had weird, monolith-like stone structures, each with their own set of glowing turquoise symbols. It was the first I had seen of any trace of civilization, and, at the center of the area, was the girl. I ran to her, she still faced away from me. As I went to tap her on the shoulder, her right hand went up to catch mine, and the stone monoliths aligned in a circle around us. She let my hand go as two openings appeared on the ground to her left, and to her right. With their distinct orange markings, I quickly realized the puzzle, and placed one of my two fire sticks in both holes. They lit, and she turned around. "So, you have awakened to a full, critical-thinking level. Congratulations, welcome to the world of Blank." she said, to me. I asked only what I thought, "This world...is not Earth? Or an afterlife?" "Not exactly...Blank is a world that evolves as you discover more of it. Before you lit the fire, I didn't exist. Before you touched the gray figures, color didn't exist. Before you took your first steps... none of this did." Again, I understood her, but had another question. "What's the point of this?", I asked. She paused, and shook her head, as if I was missing out on something. "You don't get it, do you?", she began, "Blank may evolve a few steps ahead of you, but that doesn't mean there will be no secrets held within this world. You must figure out the puzzle to return home, and in turn you will also find out why you're here in the first place...don't worry, it will make sense later." And with that, she vanished. But, in the place of the Gray Lands (I'm calling it that from now on), greenery grew, my fire sticks came back, and a single house appeared. It was for me. Slowly, I began seeing. Somehow, somewhere, I will find out more by solving the puzzles of Blank... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Out of Many Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity